Kaishì Xuèhuí
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: Hace cientos de años en la Antigua China existía una academia de lucha llamada Kaishi Xuehui, en ella solo podían entrar los mejores luchadores. Un niño energético llamado Alfred F Jones involucra a Arthur Kirkland, en su heroico viaje. ¿Aceptarían a un ciego como él?


**El Inicio de Nuestra Amistad.**

Veo manchas: cafés, verdes y grises. Las últimas roban mi atención, se mueven, y muerden. Es difícil que ronden los lobos por esta parte del bosque, pero para gusto mío, encontré dos. A uno de ellos le pego en la nuca y retrocedo un paso, jadeando. Van quince minutos riñando y aun sacan energías de donde no tienen. Entrecierro mis ojos, mi pecho me arde como si hubiera caído agua caliente.

Agito a diestra y siniestra mi palo, con la esperanza de darle a un jodido animal. En el fondo de mi _ingenua _mente, algo me gritó desde que vi a los lobos que corriera lejos, una especie de sálvate con letras gigantes. Estoy casi seguro de que no me dijo que gruñera de vuelta. Me consta que si no me lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera hecho.

Mi rama choca, y escucho un aullido de dolor, le dí a uno. Apenas alcanzo a gritar mi victoria cuando un gemido fuerte y claro huye de mis labios. Me aplastan. Maldigo haber perdido mi rama agarrándole el hocico. Me muevo bajo él sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse. Pesa, pesa mucho.

Hilos rojos riegan mis dedos, y grito. Tengo sangre en la cara, en mi boca, sabe a hierro y me duele el estomago al escupirlas: no puedo abrir mis ojos.

- Ayud... ayuda - inflo mi pecho - ¡Ayuda!

Hice un eco. Me escucharon, sé que van a venir a salvarme.

Aprieto mis ojos. Mis lágrimas, ¿son de felicidad? Porque no siento miedo, no estoy mal... no estoy solo.

Mis dedos pierden la fuerza, y me dejo dormir.

* * *

Un gemido débil huye de mi garganta. Mi cuerpo me duele como si me hubiera tirado de una quebrada. Me muerdo la lengua. Definitivamente, vivo, no sé si estar feliz o dolido por eso.

Presto atención en mi alrededor, el correr de un riachuelo acaricia mis oídos. Estoy en una sombra y no me siento con sangre seca. Sonrío a la nada. Sabía, alguien me escuchó. Esforzándome por mover los músculos de mi cara separo los párpados, al menos eso creí. Todo esta negro.

Tengo calor en mis pies, sino es de día estoy cerca de fuego. Paso saliva. Pero no veo una fogata.

El oxigeno se hace poco. Palpo mi alrededor, siento pasto. Mis manos me pesan como si tuvieran kilos de plomo, aun así las llevo a mi cara, y como lo pensé, no tengo vendas.

Entonces todo mi alrededor crece. Gritos escapan de mí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. No sé donde estoy, no sé que hicieron. Me agarran, me sacuden y me gritan cosas al lado de mis oídos. Lo empujo, pero me agarra y me grita más fuerte. El aire no entra. No puedo respirar. Me agitan. No veo. Y tengo miedo.

Me tiran al suelo y suelto el alarido más grande de mi vida.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡No grites y trata de respirar!

Cierro mis ojos y empiezo a tragar aire como si me hubiera ahogado en el río.

- Tranquilo - dice acariciando mi cabello - No quería hacerte daño.

Mis manos siguen en mi espalda, y yo me obligo a recuperar la calma.

- Suél-tame, por favor - las heridas me duelen, mucho.

Como si fuera un muñeco me da vuelta y me pone de espaldas a un tronco.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención pero... no sabía como calmarte.

El aire entra y sale de mis boca. Me siento mal, y lo que menos quiero es conversar.

- ¿Es difícil? - me dice - Lo de los ojos.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Ah... debe ser difícil - se hace el silencio.

Me abstengo de bufar, y empiezo a meditar mi situación. Aun siento esas garras rajando mi rostro, tal vez rompieron mis ojos. Aprieto mis puños. Espero que tarden poco en sanar. Moverme sin ver me da escalofríos, y es como si me tuvieran ventaja.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Olvide presentarme! Soy Alfred Jones.

- Arthur Kirkland.

- Arthur, nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

Aprieto mis labios, imaginándomelo. Por su voz debe tener mi edad, es un chico, y debe ser fuerte, al fin y al cabo acaba de salvarme.

Eso me recuerda...

- Gracias por... ayudarme, no sé como pagártelo - mis cara se calienta, le pido a Kami que no me este sonrojando.

- No tienes que hacerlo, es mi deber héroe - me responde.

- Si tengo, sino fuera por ti estaría... - paso saliva - estaría...

- Pero estas vivo.

Siento una mano envolviendo la mía, es tibia.

- Lo que pasó, fue. No me costo matar a los lobos, uno estaba cojeando y el otro muy ocupado contigo, fue cosa de saber donde enterrar el cuchillo.

- ¿Me podrías decirme como me veo? - mi voz tiembla un poco.

- Tienes... rasguñones por todos lados y tres heridas graves, una en la costilla izquierda, otra en la derecha y la otra en el ombligo.

Me centro en mi imagen visual, no creo verme tan mal. Alfred suspira con pesadez. Y una sensación molesta recorre mi espalda.

- Tus ojos.

Ahora soy quien suspira, obligándome a ser fuerte.

- Tienes ceguera permanente.

Mis labios tiemblan, titubeantes. Una fría gota cae por mi mejilla, cuando roza mi mentón, se desmorona una tormenta. Sus brazos cálidos me rodean, y yo me aferró a ellos.

- Shh... tranquilo - me susurra en el oído - Voy a alojarte en el primer pueblo que encontremos.

Hipo en su pecho.

- Ahí podrás descansar y recibir la asistencia médica que necesitas.

Me aplasto contra Alfred, no me quiero ir de él.

- Puedes confiar en mí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase - afirma mi cara juntando nuestras frentes - Palabra de héroe.

Mis ojos están abiertos, y sé que se mueven, pero hay un telón negro que no puedo traspasar. Una nueva lágrima me recorre.

Alfred aprieta mi cabeza contra él. Entreabro mi boca, su corazón late muy rápido.

- No sigas... odio verte llorar.

Su voz se atora, creo que se esta a punto de quebrarse. Llorará por mi. Me separo de improviso, siento el calorcito en mis mejillas avisándome de que están rosadas. Es un idiota, un estúpido, ¿qué tan sentimental puede ser? ¡El no tiene que ponerse triste!

Mis músculos se tensan cuando unatela palpa mi cara, siento su respiración en mi frente. Aprieto mis ojos, no quiero seguir llorando si le hace sentir tan mal.

- No tienes que hacerlo.

- Descuida, no me molesta - lo oigo, más animado. Me trago un suspiro de alivio.

Su atención sigue en la tela que roza mi cara, y me fijo en mi ropa para no pensar en la cercanía.

- ¿Y mi túnica?

- ¿El vestido?

- Túnica - frunzo las cejas.

- La usé para vendarte, estaba rota y manchada con sangre.

Supongo que la ropa no importa.

- ¿Y esto es tu...?

Suspiro con sorpresa. El muy héroe me ha subido a sus brazos y empezado a caminar.

- Así te voy a llevar el resto del viaje - me dice, acomodándome.

- No lo necesito.

- Si caminas vamos a avanzar muy lento, también tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabías?

- ¿A sí? No me digas, ¿y vas a co-...?

Suelto un fuerte grito aferrándome a él. El idiota corre como si un dragón nos estuviera persiguiendo. Ráfagas de viento nos golpean al pasar al lado de los árboles, presiento que va a chocar.

- Más lento ¡más lento!

Le suplico escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, pero se ríe. El muy idiota se ríe. Vamos a morir, y cuando lo encuentre en Dì Yù lo voy a buscar para hacerlo añicos. Y vuelve a reír, como si me leyera la cara. Me esta mirando a mí y no al frente.

- ¡No quites la vista del camino idiota!

Se disculpa como si le estuviera bromeando. Paciencia, paciencia.

Y un par de segundos más tarde, separo mi cabeza de su hombro: ha bajado la velocidad. Escucho su risilla, pero no me molesta, me gusta. Bajo mi cabeza, sonrojado. Quizá Alfred si sea alguien en que confiar.


End file.
